Happy Tree Friends Wiki:Chat/Logs/21 July 2016
01:38:15 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 01:38:46 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 01:38:48 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 01:38:53 Test 01:41:20 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 01:42:07 Hi o/ 01:42:16 Hey 01:42:41 How are you? 01:42:44 You see my message 01:42:44 Can you get Terry here plus 01:42:53 Oops 01:43:01 I'm doing good 01:43:11 Stupid step dad phone 01:43:33 No internet at home again 01:43:41 Yikes. 01:43:48 Yeah 01:43:55 I need Terry rn 01:44:05 And how are you 01:44:27 -!- Kageyamaa has joined Special:Chat 01:44:37 I don't really want to answer that question, but I'll get Terry 01:44:52 Why not answer it 01:44:59 I want to know how you feel 01:44:59 I prefer not to. 01:45:07 What happened to you talking to me 01:45:37 What do you mean? 01:45:50 You don't tell me anything anymore 01:46:11 Yeah. 01:46:18 Why not 01:46:26 You can't do this on your own 01:46:28 -!- Terrios528 has joined Special:Chat 01:46:33 You need people helping you in life 01:46:39 Not just yourself 01:46:47 Even Ineed help 01:46:51 Hi Terry 01:46:53 From people other then myself 01:46:55 hai 01:47:12 It's fine. I'm fine. There's your answer. 01:47:22 Really 01:47:23 Ally 01:47:28 Then tell me about your day 01:47:33 If it was all fine and dandy 01:47:36 you aren't fine 01:48:09 I cleaned my room today :) 01:48:18 There that's my day. 01:48:20 I want to ask 01:48:30 Are you depressed because your brother was thrown out 01:48:37 No. 01:48:49 Not anymore. 01:49:12 Then why did you look up the suicide post 01:49:20 And no 01:49:27 I will not state my sources 01:49:43 Because I was curious. 01:49:51 Or you want to die 01:49:53 Desi 01:49:55 I looked up 01:49:57 If 01:49:58 -!- Fearlessjazp Television has joined Special:Chat 01:50:00 Let makes this easy 01:50:12 Fearless 01:50:12 It was possible to hang yourself with a hanger. 01:50:16 Pls leave 01:50:17 beep 01:50:21 Hey Fearless 01:50:22 -!- Kageyamaa has left Special:Chat 01:50:26 Somefins going on rn 01:50:30 I was just curious because I didn't know. 01:50:32 Some personal shits 01:50:35 Hi Fearless o 01:50:36 Yes 01:50:37 ik 01:50:39 Please leave 01:50:44 how rude. 01:50:46 fine 01:50:49 Fearless 01:50:50 I'm not rude 01:50:53 That's rude. 01:50:57 Desi 01:51:06 We are trying to help 01:51:17 Unless you want all this personal stuff known by everyone 01:51:22 -!- Kageyamaa has joined Special:Chat 01:51:29 -!- Bot Lumpy was banned from Special:Chat by Sandgar 17:23:28 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 17:24:07 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 17:24:38 -!- Mr Creeper500 has left Special:Chat 17:24:39 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 20:49:22 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 20:49:31 !updated 20:49:32 Mr Creeper500: I last updated the logs 0 minutes ago. There are currently ~2 lines in the log buffer. 20:49:52 -!- Mr Creeper500 has left Special:Chat 20:49:54 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 20:49:59 !updated 20:50:00 Mr Creeper500: I last updated the logs 0 minutes ago. There are currently ~6 lines in the log buffer. 20:50:45 -!- Mr Creeper500 has left Special:Chat 20:59:16 -!- Ork waagh has joined Special:Chat 21:26:14 -!- Ork waagh has left Special:Chat 2016 07 21